Celine Dernier
Celine Dernier (1932–2018) was a suspect during the murder investigations of Captain Harry Hugo in The Hunger Planes (Case #28 of Pacific Bay) and assistant Penny Farrell in Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). Profile Celine was a faded movie star from Ivywood Hills with gray hair and green eyes. In her first appearance, then 81 years old, she was seen wearing a brown fur coat, a ring on her right ring finger, cracked brown-rimmed glasses, and two golden earrings. Furthermore, she was seen with some leaves on her head. It is known that Celine used herbal toothpaste, could sew and took travel sickness pills. In her second appearance, now 86 years old, she was seen wearing a purple blouse and a brown fur coat. She also wore two golden earrings and a golden necklace, all with blue crystals on them. Moreover, her glasses have been repaired. It is discovered that she liked gardening. At the time of her death, she retained her jewelry from her previous appearance but swapped out her previous outfit for a blue dress and a golden coat lined with light blue fur. Additionally, her glasses had a leopard print design and were lined with small gold orbs. She was seen holding her dog, Plopsie, who was wearing a blue collar with pearls and a yellow seashell accessory. Events of Criminal Case The Hunger Planes Celine was brought into questioning after Amy and the player found a photograph discovered to be herself when she was young during the team's first trip to an old observatory. All Amy knew was that Celine disliked Captain Hugo. During the moment of her interrogation, Celine admitted that she was a star in her prime although she was in the conference room to discuss about Captain Hugo's murder. The conversation suggested Celine had strong feelings of discontent against Captain Hugo since his failure to handle a plane infuriated her. The second conversation was about Celine's dog Hitchcock, in which she told Amy and the player not to talk about her late dog since Captain Hugo ate Hitchcock in an act of survival. All survivors, including Celine, had no food after the plane crash and Hitchcock was the only friend Celine had, to whom she lost due to Captain Hugo's cannibalism. Celine was found innocent after the case's shocking revelation was unearthed, but Frank had to extract her out of the old observatory with a sketching of herself and her late twin sister, Stella, under orders by Chief Marquez. Moreso, Celine had to cooperate with Russell during the authorities' probe of the Night Walker—a "masked creature" that supposedly kidnaps people in the forest and kills them—in which she had to confirm the dead woman in the "Jane Doe" picture as being Stella, who had died of a sudden heart attack from seeing the Night Walker, which was confirmed as a cold case from the late 40's. Bone of Contention Celine became a suspect again after Gloria and the player discovered a meetup flyer, which showed Celine and the victim both displaying their pet dogs. After being revealed that Celine moved to Grimsborough, the team greeted her, only to be mistaken as paparazzi and were asked to leave. When they revealed that the murder took place at the dog shelter, Celine revealed that she adopted her dog, Plopsie, from the shelter after her previous owner was arrested. She also said she met the victim and her dog when posing for the meetup flyer, and apologized that she could not contribute further to the case. Later, Celine came to the team, exclaiming that her dog went missing. After searching the dog park, they found Plopsie with the use of a frisbee displaying the portrait of the dog. She thanked the player for returning her dog, just before expressing that the police should look into the recent kidnappings of the numerous pets in Maple Heights. When asked if it was possible that the dog walked off herself, Celine stated that the police sound exactly like Penny, who was condescending when she learned about the kidnappings. Despite her frustration with the victim, she was found to be innocent again after Kitty Young was incarcerated for the murder. Murder details Celine's burned body was found in the gardens of the Glitz Hotel after Gloria and the player heard her screams. They were immediately able to conclude that she had been burned alive. Martine deduced that Celine's flammable fur coat and the absinthe that the killer threw on her aided in a swift immolation. As Celine despised absinthe, Martine determined that the killer drank absinthe. Relationship with suspects Celine was found to be snubbed by film director Mike Cove after she pleaded to him to let her audition for a part in one of his action films. Celine also angered actress Lola Vallez after the former announced that she had been chosen as a judge for Grimsborough's Best Talent, convincing the latter that Celine had paid them to pick her instead of Lola. They also learned that waiter Crispin Ruff had put a restraining order after Celine had mistreated him by groping his body and forcing him to eat oysters. They also found out that Celine had been in an acting duo with actor Cliff Montgomery before she ditched him years previously for a younger actor, which led him to write an angry poem when he saw her at the ball. Celine also angered her surviving sister, Meredith Dernier, after the latter found out that the former was going to give all her money to her dog, Plopsie, rather than to her sister. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Cliff. Upon admitting to the murder, Cliff said that Celine had admitted to him that she spread rumors of him sleeping with every actress in Ivywood, which eventually led to his wife leaving him. Furious, Cliff threw absinthe at Celine and set her on fire with a torch. Judge Powell sentenced Cliff to 14 years in prison. Trivia *Celine strongly resembles Lauren Bacall, a late American actress. *Celine is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons. *Celine is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Celine revealed that after moving into Grimsborough, she adopted a pug named Plopsie, which was confirmed to be the former pet of a previous killer in The Conspiracy. *Celine is known to have co-starred with Dick Shakespeare in A Puff of Death, a motion picture which works as a plot device in Dead Carpet. *Celine's height in the desktop version of Bone of Contention is 5'1". In the mobile version, however, her height is 5'3". Case appearances *The Hunger Planes (Case #28 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition; on a clue) *Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy) *Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy) Gallery CDernierPacificBay.png|Celine, as she appeared in The Hunger Planes (Case #28 of Pacific Bay). CDernierConspiracy.png|Celine, as she appeared in Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy). CDernierVictim.png|Celine, as she appeared in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). Celine_Dernier_Body.png|Celine's body. CliffInJail.png|Cliff Montgomery, Celine's killer. C84JaneDoe.png|Stella Dernier, Celine's late sister. MDernierConspiracy.png|Meredith Dernier, Celine's sister. celinemugshot.jpg CelineMugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims